


冷焰火

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 在战场上呆了两个月之后斯摩格有一点应激
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	冷焰火

青雉x斯摩格

=====

他视线的终点落在一只深红色气球上。

气球以五十贝利的价格卖给了一位棕发男人，隔得远远的，从一大簇颜色各异的气球堆里被取下来，交付到男人脚边兴奋过度的小孩手里。男人叫他康纳，并说：希望你不要搞丢这只气球。其实整条街上不止这一只深红色气球，他们头顶还悬着一大片，康纳牵着绳子往人群里钻，被抛在身后又被迫在空中挣扎起来的气球一路曲折地往前飘着。

“从刚才开始你就在看什么？”

斯摩格回过神。

库赞也面朝着他所看的方向，撑着自己下巴，似乎在很努力想辨认出斯摩格到底对什么东西起了兴趣。面前的两大杯啤酒丝毫没有减少，泡沫漫至杯壁上，斯摩格咳嗽一声将头转回来时发现那些泡沫正逐渐破掉——就这点细小的声音也绑架了他的耳朵。

“没看什么，”他说，“你刚才说到哪了？”

“啊，我正在看一对貌似要吵架的情侣，那位先生付账时拿不出来钱，其实是被小偷把钱包摸走了。我看看……哎呀，怎么就要动手了，刚才那扒手还没走远呢，就在他们旁边几米，戴帽子的那位就是……”

斯摩格将信将疑地重新看过去：虽然他们正在休假，但作为正义一方的海军显然不能让小偷逍遥自在。“在哪里？”他说，手指不受控地捏紧了扣进肉里，“我没看到——”

“他们旁边有只红色的气球。”

白发海军突然站起来的动作大到引起了其他顾客的不快，坐在他身后的男人声音立刻拔高来（“你有什么毛病，老兄！”），端着酒杯气势汹汹地就要转过来找他们算账。斯摩格看到那只红色的气球了，其实是头顶更高的那一串灯笼或者火把的光效，他随即意识到那其实是橙黄色的，被烘烤成了明亮的红。

他刚想迈出去一步就被库赞按住。黑衬衫的男人迅速按住斯摩格手腕将他固定在桌上，有些难以置信的喊了一声：不会吧，斯摩格？中将都没料到他突如其来的举措，下意识就将斯摩格拉住了。“你想过去干嘛？”库赞说，“坐下，再说了岛上也有治安官在巡逻，这该是他们的工作。”

“我不想待在这了。”

“先坐下。”

那两枚红色立刻转向了库赞，后者只是盯着他看了一会，几秒后斯摩格才缓慢地坐回到位置上，拉回椅子时抬起胳膊，一肘过去又将那位酒客的啤酒撞出来大半洒到对方身上。

“老天爷，你到底有什么……”男人恼火地大叫起来。

“……问题。”斯摩格面无表情地回头对上他，额头几乎要撞到一起。库赞睁一只眼闭一只眼，斜着眼睛等待斯摩格解决这场自己身边的小冲突——要库赞说，白发年轻人严肃起来皱着眉的样子确实有些唬人，好像他随时想扑上来打个你死我活的样子。像一条不服管教的恶犬。显然对面在短短十几秒内也领悟到了这个道理，咬牙切齿，但对着同样看起来不好惹的斯摩格无可奈何。

库赞听到斯摩格说，我很抱歉。叫人来再点一杯吧。

月末时他跟着自己的舰队抵达了这座岛，六点钟日落后，隔着好几海里之外一部分海兵就因为几簇以岛屿为起点的烟火秀高兴起来，扒到船栏边上看。三月份的夏岛洋流带着他的军舰驶入岛内，从无数条客船间勉强租到了几个泊位——而库赞要为此负全责。他早有预谋，算好了时间才走的这条航线，因为下个月末到来为止这座坎帕尔岛都在庆祝节日，持续整一个月。

至少这一次副官难得和他的上司达成共识，给舰上的电话虫也休了个短假。坎帕尔的本地住民将灯笼缠到树上，沙滩处的空地摆着一大摞晒干的三尾飞鱼，按照轮值，仍留在舰上的海兵可怜巴巴望着庆典时亮起来的那一串灯笼藤，好像整座岛都被它们包围起来似的。

“我还是认为我们应该回总部。”斯摩格说，将酒杯转了一圈拿进手里，但并不喝它。库赞看着对方用沾满冰水的手指去捏自己耳垂，看起来有些焦虑——从库赞看到他的第一眼起斯摩格就警惕着，在本人未意识到的情况下铺展开见闻色，好像这座岛上危机四伏。他刻意地咳了一声，在库赞探寻似的目光下缩回手。

“有哪里不对吗？”

“我在想，”库赞说，“等回到总部你就可以升做中尉了，也算是好消息。”

服务生适时地闯进来打断他们的谈话，将一托盘啤酒塞到桌上，颇为慷慨的洒了一大半出来。库赞转而将杯子递到斯摩格身后，越过他的肩招呼刚才那位被吓退的酒客。“喂喂，小哥，”对方闻声诧异地转身过来，紧接着面前就被库赞推来了一大杯啤酒，“——我为我朋友的事向你道歉，这样没关系吧？”

男人接过杯子时还没反应过来现状，嘴里先冒出一句：好吧兄弟，节日快乐。斯摩格听到后更为恼火的抓挠自己后脑勺，低声对库赞说我受够了，我现在就要走。他似乎对这场庆典有非常大的意见，从悬挂的灯笼到小孩手里颜色各异的特产糖梨都让他紧张得要命，库赞本来想再拍一拍斯摩格的肩，但在他想办法擦干净手之前斯摩格就侧身躲开他，从座位上站起来了。

酒客桌上被留了两张一千贝利的钞票。“有一点尴尬，是吧？”库赞叹了口气，“玩得开心。”

他小心低下头从棚顶下钻出来，发现斯摩格已经走到两户处理活鱼的摊位之间，头顶被照成了橘色。他正站在那等库赞追上来，在此期间一条手掌大的章鱼从砧板上爬下来，试图逃跑。库赞举高手好像要投降似的，往来人流避开他在两侧走动，很快被推到白发海军面前。

“刚才我有点冲动了——”

“你的小队都没——”

斯摩格盯着他，又皱起眉。

中将的军舰在此停留了三天之后，刚从西海结束任务的舰队因需要补给，也停靠在坎帕尔岛上。斯摩格刚从舰桥上下来两步便看到一身便装的库赞，身旁站着他们舰长暂时调用来的医疗兵。他都没料到对方会在这个海域，但此时此刻中将作为他们舰队的直属上级登上了船，在斯摩格敬礼期间，男人都没看向他一眼。

斯摩格所属的军舰不是第一艘被派往西海执行任务的队伍，他们离开时也没能给这场持久战画上句号，世界政府又派了新的船来顶替他们的位置——作为调停者，海军不得不为加盟国的合法王室成员提供庇护。事实上，若非反叛军突然决定强闯军舰，斯摩格本来该在西海再驻扎两个月，之后才有机会被换回总部。

临近的酒吧被占满了，斯摩格便和自己的同僚一同等在港口边的阔叶树下面，和游客乃至另一艘军舰上的海兵都格格不入。他们倒是很放松的。傍晚前上校的副官把斯摩格带到一处露天的酒馆，同时告知他们：从现在起你们的假期就开始了。

“这是哪座岛？”许多人不明所以，“所以说我们不用回去写报告了？”

“这一次你们干得不错，”副官将帽子摘下来，指着提问的那名海兵，“——但报告是必须要写的！库赞中将说你们值得一次休假，不要太紧张了，士兵。”

“库赞中将为什么也在这座岛上？”

又有人提出他想问的问题，被副官直接忽视掉了。他们突然间就被丢进这场和平的活动里面，跟着庆祝一些好天气、渔业的丰收或者只是三月份的例行公事。很快新酿的麦酒将一部分海兵吸引走了，斯摩格抱着手臂仍坐在那，直到头顶的灯被点亮，曾属于他同僚的位置逐渐被不知情的镇民所占据。

库赞拉开椅子坐下时他差点跳起来。

“你的小队没事，”库赞说，“完成补给后我的船医会带他们先回总部。这座岛可以放松，但不太适合疗伤。”

斯摩格仰着头看他，脖颈开始发酸。“真有意思，”他说，“上校什么都没和我们讲。”

男人在他后背上拍了拍，推使他们往前走，不要站在路中央碍事。库赞说坎帕尔的庆典很有名，再过不久水之七都的海列车应该也会在这里设上一个站台。只比斯摩格膝盖高不了多少的小孩在人群间横冲直撞，踩中他的靴子。白发海军试着避开他们，当身后跟着一个比他还高得多的男人的时候大多数人都主动让开了路，只要小孩子从不担心这个。

“白猎人。”库赞突然说。

“搞什么？”斯摩格头也没回，“不要这样叫我。”

“他们新起的外号？我倒觉得挺适合你的，”中将稍微低下头说，意有所指的在斯摩格头顶晃了一把，“野犬和猎人，你更喜欢哪个……哎。”

对方突然停下来，库赞本来与他并肩走着，不小心撞上面前一家卖木饰的小摊。斯摩格挺直腰环顾四周，却没发现库赞正蹲下来帮摊主从其他人脚下拯救几把木头小刀，他想抓库赞袖口时只摸到了男人的手肘。摊主在旁边有些不快。

“你们要买点什么？”

“——库赞，你确定这里有足够多的治安官吗？”他却说。

“治安官永远不会多，”白猎人出声想反驳，但小臂被库赞捉住强硬地要求他转过来，“你在看什么，斯摩格？说实话。”

摊主或许是出于礼貌，将一根断掉把手的精致雕刀亘到他们两之间，挥舞了两下。库赞掏钱买下它时斯摩格才开口，听起来自己都不确定。

“这些人，”斯摩格说，指着街对面，“房子，”一座两层楼高的棚屋，“那片树丛，”热带岛屿特有的矮灌木，“……我们离港口也很近。”

港口距离这片广场至少有一公里远。

“啊，不太好。”库赞说。他站起来时差点碰上一支悬得极低的灯笼，扶住它却带着整一条绳的灯光摇晃起来。不过没多少人注意。

两分钟只够他们在人潮中前进五十米左右，斯摩格就被一家气枪游戏的店主拉住，而对方在看清楚白猎人的海军制服后砸了咂嘴，转而去找库赞。抱歉，小哥。对方说道。让海兵玩这个可是作弊！这位先生先来试试吧。

库赞捏着气枪似乎在等他说什么。“随便你，”斯摩格耸了耸肩，往边上让开一步，“你还会玩枪吗？”

“你知道我喜欢空手。”

过于短暂的三等兵生涯让他没多少机会摸枪。斯摩格将那把断刀别在腰后面，视线在回到库赞身上前与另一个金卷发的小孩撞上了。暗红灯光下，一切深色都只显出纯黑的效果，她应该也在等同伴用仿真子弹把气球里的小玩意打出来——真好笑。库赞，和比他小腿还矮的未成年男孩一起玩这种游戏。摊主是用坎帕尔特有的树脂胶做成的气球，能否真的被打破都成问题。

“他说其中一个气球里装着五千贝利，”女孩说，“我刚才试过，但没找到是哪一个。”

也许是枪太沉的缘故。“你可以再试试。”斯摩格说。

在避让行人时白猎人脚上又多了一点重量，小孩立刻朝他道歉，又补充道：您的刀很好看，海军先生。忽略掉木柄上的裂纹那确实是把不错的刀，至少雕工手艺精湛，看起来是他身上颜色最丰富的一块。但他不想带更多东西回去总部了：船上有他断掉的十手，换下来被抛弃的制服和难名状的东西。斯摩格稍微蹲下来些，想将这柄木制断刀交到女孩手里。

“我——”

枪响了两声。

“天啊，快看！”她叫起来。

令人失望的是，这两把气枪都不足以击破气球，从头至尾都是摊主唬人的把戏。绿眼睛的小孩跳到自己同伴身边兴奋地大吼大叫，指着几尺外跌落一地的一百元硬币——库赞感觉小腿上传来一阵力度，他们没注意到男人还站在这，正盯着那位白头发的海军。

斯摩格听到库赞说：我们得回去。

似乎库赞还说了些别的，在男人伸手捂住他耳朵之前斯摩格隐约听到对方对别人说，子弹还在里面呢。随后舒适的低温包裹在他两侧，阻断了一部分噪音。他仍听到市场上的嘈杂，靴底碾压石子，治安官腰间的手铐相互碰撞，这与撞针击出弹药时的声音又很类似。整两个月都是这样的背景音，就像铅弹毫无障碍穿过斯摩格时带出的一小缕烟，几乎和那一样喧闹。

再睁眼时中将已经将他带到自己的酒店房间，两瓶雪利酒泡在桶里，冰块早已融化干净了。久压之后斯摩格还不能看清哪里才有空位，眼前好像飞有许多只飞蚊，密密麻麻，直到半分钟、或更久以后，夜晚时坎帕尔的庆典灯火才逐渐浮现，映出来一片广阔的红色。

“看来我不该让你留在这座岛上。”库赞在他身后说。

铝桶内迅速结出一层冰，似乎对方正准备将酒瓶从冰块里拽出来。“我刚才听到，”斯摩格说，“康纳的气球破掉了。”

“哇哦，谁是康纳？”

“那是——”他才意识到这是个陷阱，“不，算了，那不重要。和我们没关系。”

“没错，”库赞依然低着头，“你只用听到我就够了。”

中将将桶内的冰块化成碎片，摇起来沙沙作响仿佛什么哺乳动物贴近人的耳朵。斯摩格皱起鼻子，像紧张的犬类似的，十分不愉快。“我，”他说，“……只是需要休息一下。”

库赞长久地看着他，说：十分钟后，岛上会放烟火。

开始时那是很遥远的一声，斯摩格紧贴着墙，感觉背后也跟着颤动起来。随后他意识到那只是库赞将手放到了上面。大多数时候他会被丢到床上做，而且中将房间里的床看起来比船上的好多了——他被拎着腋下抱起来，男人用膝盖抵进斯摩格双腿间，让他危险地靠在上面。

制服纽扣在库赞手下迅速被解开，对方说你还在听外面的事吗？冷一点的、宽大的手掌从制服卷起的缝隙下钻进去，抚摸斯摩格肚皮，触感久未经历，斯摩格立刻吸着气从库赞手掌下远离几寸，脊骨笔直地贴在墙上。“你的手好冷。”斯摩格说。

“我刚才冻了酒呢，你想喝一点吗？”库赞说。

烟花炸响后一段时间内都不会停下了，隆隆的像近在咫尺的雷声。那两只手托住他的臀部，手法色情，揉得他有一些疼。被托高时制服卷在一起，难受地亘在斯摩格腰后面，在库赞亲咬他时不断分散斯摩格注意力，男人宽厚的舌头填满他口腔，挤压犬齿，斯摩格感觉自己嘴里多了一块，像他后腰一样被挤得生疼。对方鼻尖离他的耳朵很近，呼吸平稳，好像斯摩格努力反抗的舌头没给他带来丁点困扰。

“还是、到，床上去，库赞，”库赞转到另一侧咬他下颔骨，“……我想过去。”

“啊啊，驳回。”

“我没法站着！这很碍事！”斯摩格说。

他说完便被中将更牢固的卡在中间，比库赞存在感更强的他的制服像一根卡进肉里的刺，半分钟后，当男人再一次舔到他咽后时斯摩格坚决地捧住库赞下巴，严肃且气喘吁吁，口水滴到自己肚皮上。

“那我想脱掉制服。”他哽咽着说。

他被迫靠在库赞身上，对方用一只手确保斯摩格不会掉下去，右手应该是想帮忙，扯着袖口好让白狗从里面钻出来。斯摩格脊背苍白，只有刚才被缠住的地方有两道红印，他张开五指指腹下是两扇结实的蝴蝶骨，年轻人在他胸膛前还没喘顺气，小声的咳嗽两声，触感湿漉漉的。在库赞想象中空气被划破所发出的尖啸传至这里，斯摩格便十分配合的颤抖起来——虽然一部分原因是他很难保持平衡。

这仿佛，斯摩格的注意并不在房间里面。库赞扒掉他皮带后丢到地上，金属扣当啷一声而对方并未做出反应，仍然为窗外不间断的烟火爆裂声出汗。好像有谁在斯摩格身上按下暂停键。他扣住白猎人的腰，捉着年轻人小腿好脱下对方的靴子，斯摩格回过神时男人已经快将他剥干净了。

库赞叹了口气。“不要觉得丢脸，”他说，“大部分海兵都要经历这个。”

“……我是少尉，不是三等兵，”斯摩格说，“而且是你给了我一支队伍。”

“不客气，”他稍微低着头好与斯摩格对视，“我也很高兴现在在这里的是我。”

对方似乎花了几分钟来理清库赞的意思，最终肩膀塌陷下去，主动伸出手去抱他脖子。我也是。斯摩格说。那这句话又是指这两个月里他一直很想念库赞。中将用拇指抵弄斯摩格耳孔，将他再抱起来些，几乎把那支苍白的左耳全部含进嘴里。下一批烟花点燃前的短暂空白里斯摩格被推回墙上，重重的一声，黑色衬衫下库赞的体温比平时要高许多。

库赞又重复一遍：你只需要听到我。对方的低嗓音为斯摩格带来触电般的酥麻感，好像臀缝间被人塞进去一颗冰块，脚趾都蜷紧。男人掰开他的腿意有所指的握了一把，斯摩格便尝试挂在他腰上，当喉结被捏住时轻轻呜咽起来。

润滑剂比库赞的手指更凉，它被冻成一根黏糊糊往下流的细长冰柱，稍微提供点热度就要融化掉。库赞捏着他的大腿，用拇指推进去，斯摩格攀在对方肩上看见自己胯部被整个扣住，阴茎被揉在手里。他小声吸着鼻子，衣料摩擦声中夹杂着更微弱的流水声音，之后愈演愈烈，像贴着一条河——他才察觉到自己正与库赞脖颈紧贴，先前被咬得湿淋淋的左耳沾上库赞的唾液，皮肤下面，男人的血管也有力跳动着。

它化了吗？斯摩格说，同时以不必要的大力紧搂着库赞。好难受。中将感觉自己胸前抱了一团暖烘烘的东西，右手接在对方鼠蹊部，很快被淋了一手。液体变得格外温暖，一点点往下漏，后孔融化成一道湿热甬洞很容易容纳进库赞手指。他像在插弄什么柔软肉套，白猎人呜呜叫起来像脚骨受伤的猎犬，张开嘴咬他的锁骨，舌头黏在上面。

库赞想着：他增重了。肌肉均匀地贴在年轻人骨头上，徐徐散出热量。但一只手仍够了。“锻炼得不错嘛，”斯摩格还在舔他，犬齿戳出来两枚小坑，“……斯摩格。”

库赞尝起来有些咸。

他感觉自己失禁似的毁了库赞的裤子，男人用两根手指拉扯开他，仅仅埋进来指节。库赞将手拿开时他又失去一个支点，尽力环在对方肩膀上，也伸只手想帮库赞解开皮带——库赞就要这样操他，把他固定在墙上。

“你好多了。”中将低声评价道。

双腿之间挤进来一颗大而饱满的龟头，斯摩格没发现库赞什么时候硬起来的，扶着他摸了两把茎身与对方贴在一起，很快让另一根阴茎也沾上水色。湿滑的。黑色衬衫被带出来一截盖住斯摩格小腹，随着动作被顶起来。

斯摩格想说。你的衣服。随即他被端着盆骨举高一些，开口前因为重力已经吞进去小半个顶端，肛周被撑成红色。库赞缓慢将他放下，不敢进深了，看着白发年轻人坐在自己性器上开始急促喘气，等到几分钟后肠穴软得好像要坏掉、他再往里推时斯摩格需要靠着他才不至于滑下去。从触感来看他正在哭，但也分不清究竟是唾液还是汗水什么的，斯摩格被顶到哀叫出声，试图向上爬一些。

“想去、床上……库赞，”斯摩格说，“哈、里面……再等一下……”

他在烟火秀结束之前成功让少尉的注意力全部转移，结肠口也被填得很满。斯摩格又变得很奇怪，臀肉被库赞托着，每次肏到拐点时才短促的啊一声，小腿紧绷着向后蜷缩。高热且潮湿，紧紧挤榨着他的阴茎，因分得太开库赞几乎能感觉到斯摩格的耻骨亲吻他指腹。年轻人好像要习惯这节奏了，放心缩着手去摸他的，被剐出来的肠肉堆成一小片玫红色，把水溅到自己手上——下一秒库赞突然站直向后退一步，平衡被打破，粗长性器直接将斯摩格插出颤音。

他恍惚间听到库赞说我改主意了。“明天我们也该一起回去，”对方说，“所以现在——”

斯摩格感觉库赞的东西在肚子里乱动，撞得他很想吐，但他又想听库赞接下来要说什么。男人眼睛里的靛蓝色印出来几朵翠绿，几朵明黄夹着红，最终汇集起的坎帕尔的明亮白光照在库赞脸上迫使他眯起眼睛，斯摩格等了半天也不见他要说什么，反而心跳声无比巨大，像闷在中间胸膛中隆隆的雷，他听着听着才恍然大悟：或许库赞是想让他回头看看，或许他只是单纯的忘了自己要说什么。

*

斯摩格睁眼第一句是你快把给我勒死了。

重物坠落地毯的声音，听起来闷闷的，随后是更加高昂的女声（有一点耳熟）。二十米内正有一对情侣用高调吵架作为第二日的开幕，斯摩格迷迷糊糊听了一会才意识到：声音微弱不止是因为他们隔了一扇门，库赞，竟然还用手捂着他的耳朵。

“哎，”库赞说，“还以为你想睡呢。”

“你起来多久了？”

“总而言之，他们吵了有十来分钟，一直站在门口。”

身后的重量换了个位置，库赞坐起来了，斯摩格缓慢的转过身对上男人光裸的、看不出一点痕迹的背部。中将从一片混乱中摸出来根头绳，打算扎起头发，斯摩格在背后不发一言——他认为，对方会向他坦白什么，只需要再等等。等收回手时库赞手腕被短暂握了一下，以此当做提醒，几秒后两只同样温热的手掌贴上来，斯摩格哑声对他说：如果有时间的话，我想看看这座岛。


End file.
